


причина, по которой мы так смущены

by Helena_de_Noir



Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [4]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Truth or Dare, pre-debut txt, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: Как только состав будущей группы TXT был утверждён, всем её участникам предложили играть в игры на сближение.Вот только Бомгю не учёл одной важной детали: Ёнджун был самым беспардонным игроком в правду или действие.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai
Series: Beomkai nation RISE!!! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899517
Kudos: 7





	причина, по которой мы так смущены

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assnnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assnnie/gifts).
  * A translation of [the reason we're so awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141239) by [peppermintbeom (assnnie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assnnie/pseuds/peppermintbeom). 



> П/а: время от времени я задаюсь вопросом, почему Бомгю с Каем так неловко ведут себя в окружении друг друга, а потом в моей голове появилось это 💡 и мы имеем то, что имеем:

— Так, ладно. Теперь очередь Бомгю! Правда или действие?

Парень поднёс руку к подбородку, лишь на мгновение задумавшись над таким сложным выбором, и ответил с улыбкой: «Действие!»

Он, уже зная бурную фантазию Ёнджуна, хихикал и предвкушал новое безбашенное задание.

— Ладно, ладно… — пробормотал Ёнджун, пока шестерёнки в его голове работали на полную мощность, чтобы придумать для младшего стоящий вызов.

На его лице появилась злорадная усмешка, и небезосновательно — Ёнджун был лучшим игроком в «правду или действие» среди них всех. Он всегда придумывал самые лучшие и каверзные вопросы и действия, а также не боялся выполнять всё, что бы ни загадали ему остальные. Ходом раньше Бомгю загадал ему действие, в котором попросил Ёнджуна поцеловать Субина в губы, и, чёрт, Ёнджун сделал это не раздумывая! Наблюдать румянец на щеках Субина было бесценно.

Тэхён, Субин и Хюнин Кай нетерпеливо ждали очередной непревзойдённой идеи от Ёнджуна. Они были взволнованы и взбудоражены, потому что никто в здравом рассудке не стал бы пропускать забаву в виде Бомгю, испытывающего прилюдный позор. Пусть даже любое действие, адресованное Бомгю, могло зацепить любого из них. Никто из них, кроме Ёнджуна, не смог бы совладать с собой и своими эмоциями, если бы им пришлось кого-то поцеловать. Отчего младшие участники группы испытывали к своему хёну какую-то странную вариацию восхищения: «Как и ожидалось, Ёнджун-хён — самый бесстрашный и бесшабашный среди всех.»

— Итак, Бомгю, твоё действие… — Ёнджун замолчал, всё ещё будучи неуверенным в том, что сказать, но затем его взгляд пал на Кая, самого милого и младшего из них, и столь простая и очевидная идея моментально пришла ему в голову.

О, Ёнджун сделает всё возможное, чтобы отомстить, и заставит Бомгю страдать!

— Ты должен поцеловать каждую родинку на теле Хюнин-а.

Этими словами Ёнджун породил абсолютный хаос.

Субин и Тэхён прижались друг к другу, чтобы не упасть на пол от своего дикого гогота, и захлопали в ладоши, стремясь хоть каким-то образом выпустить внезапное облегчение и энергию веселья из своих тел. Они были безумно рады тому, что не стали жертвами этого действия. Бомгю покраснел от злости и начал яростно бить Ёнджуна ладонью по руке, но старшему было насрать, он просто присоединился к орущим на весь зал Субину и Тэхёну. И только Хюнин Каю было не до смеха. На его покрасневшем лице застыла нелепая смущённая улыбка, и он опустил взгляд, чтобы сосчитать все родинки на своём теле, о наличии которых он точно знал, и внезапно ему отчаянно захотелось выйти из игры.

Ну почему только он должен страдать? Почему Ёнджун-хён выбрал именно его?

Бомгю с Каем ещё не были _настолько_ близки, по крайней мере так предположил Кай, видя, как Бомгю обычно вёл себя в его обществе. Обычно он отказывался играть с Каем, постоянно недовольно ворчал, что его плюшевые игрушки валялись повсюду, и ругал его больше остальных мемберов группы, если Кай допускал ошибки во время занятий танцами или вокалом, или когда он просто-напросто забывал поставить свою тарелку в посудомоечную машину. И да, менеджер посоветовал им играть в групповые игры, чтобы сблизиться друг с другом, но… был ли это правильный и действенный способ сблизиться? Ёнджун, вот, чувствовал себя прекрасно и непринуждённо в компании любого из них.

— Смелее, Гю! Просто сделай это. Никто тебя за язык не тянул, когда ты выбрал действие! — крикнул Ёнджун, пытаясь безуспешно подтолкнуть Бомгю ближе к Каю, потому что все свои силы он уже израсходовал на смех.

— Это самое ужасное действие на свете! — завопил Бомгю в ответ.

Эй, вообще-то Каю стоило воспринять это как оскорбление! Он не знал, откуда в нём взялось это мерзкое ощущение, но отчего-то ему казалось, что Бомгю на самом деле _невзлюбил_ его, отчего какое-то неприятное ощущение скрутило живот.

— Если не выполнишь действие, то будешь сегодня ночевать на диване! — напомнил ему Тэхён, и Бомгю отчаянно простонал в голос.

Даже если они добровольно согласились играть и исполнять дурацкие действия, больше походившие на наказания, Бомгю отказывался принимать собственное поражение. Уж лучше он будет любоваться тем, как высокий Субин согнётся в три погибели на диване в гостиной, пытаясь удержать крупицы драгоценного сна. Кроме того, Бомгю умел проигрывать с достоинством.

Тэхён закатил глаза, наблюдая, как Бомгю с Ёнджуном душили друг друга вытянутыми перед собой руками, а Субин уложил Хюнин Кая на лопатки и принялся считать его родинки.

* * *

Бомгю опустился на пол рядом с Каем, который принял свою участь и лежал смирно, нервно сжимая пальцами края своей футболки. Тройка остальных ребят заняла места в первом ряду, чтобы не пропустить шоу, которое Бомгю собирался вот-вот для них устроить. Кай нервничал и волновался слишком сильно, чтобы смотреть куда-то ещё, кроме Бомгю, который сел у его ног и наклонился, чтобы дотянуться до крошечной родинки на его лодыжке.

Это произошло быстро, настолько быстро, что Кай практически ничего не почувствовал, потому что Бомгю просто прикоснулся губами к его коже на долю секунды и моментально отстранился, отчего остальные парни начали громко возмущаться и протестовать.

— Бомгю-я! Ты должен _поцеловать_ как следует! Да разве это поцелуй?!

Бомгю раздражённо застонал.

— Клянусь Богом, я сожгу твои ебучие найки, Ёнджун-хён! — Бомгю рассмеялся, отчего эта угроза прозвучала невероятно глупо, и Тэхёну с Субином тоже пришлось сдержать смех.

Прокляв Ёнджуна, Бомгю снова наклонился и решительно прижался губами к родинке на коже Кая на несколько секунд, прежде чем отстраниться. Хёны подбадривали его, крича: «Продолжай! Бери выше!» снова и снова, пока Бомгю не поднялся чуть выше и обнаружил следующее место с родинками на ногах Кая около коленок. Сначала Бомгю поцеловал маленькую родинку на левой ноге, а потом перешёл к той, что была на правой.

А что до Кая, он всё ещё пытался осмыслить происходящее, а заодно мысленно поблагодарить самого себя за то, что сегодня надел длинные шорты. Все мышцы его тела были напряжены, и каждый раз, как он чувствовал губы Бомгю на своей коже, дрожь проходила по телу. Как бы то ни было, кажется, всё не так уж и плохо… но это только пока. Пока Бомгю находился на уровне его ног. Кай боялся представить, что будет, когда Бомгю дойдёт до его груди и шеи, и… лица.

Внезапно Бомгю чуть задрал шорты Кая и раздвинул его ноги, проверяя, нет ли родинок на внутренней стороне его бёдер. И, вот же _блядь_ , его кожа была усыпана родинками. По крайней мере три или четыре тёмных пятна выделялись с обеих сторон на фоне его бледной кожи, отчего Бомгю чуть не взвыл, но послушно наклонился, чтобы закончить начатое. Чёрт бы с этой игрой, но кожа его бёдер была чувствительной. Кай стиснул зубы, стараясь подавить любой звук, что вот-вот грозил вырваться из его горла.

Кажется, у Бомгю ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы закончить целовать родинки на его ногах. Конечно же, после такого его ноги начали дрожать, и все парни не могли этого не заметить. Кай беззастенчиво солгал и сказал им, что просто устал сегодня после интенсивной танцевальной практики. И они ему поверили. Они всегда ему верили, потому что были убеждены в том, что Кай — самый чистый и невинный человек из всех ныне живущих.

Но чем дольше над ним нависал Бомгю, тем сильнее он нервничал. Потому что Кай был мальчиком, подростком, и Бомгю тоже был мальчиком и весьма привлекательным молодым человеком, а Каю нравились мальчики. Пока что он это только предполагал — раньше он никогда не проявлял интереса к девушкам до того, как вошёл в основной состав группы, зато его сердце трепетало всякий раз, когда симпатичный парень обращал на него своё внимание.

Бомгю с Каем были друзьями, и он не был влюблён в своего хёна, ни за что. Однако Бомгю сейчас был так близко и выглядел таким _красивым_ … Кай не привык видеть его в таком свете, не говоря уже о том, чтобы позволять ему касаться себя так интимно. Что если он начнёт влюбляться в него после этого? Или хуже: что если?.. Нет, нет, ещё не хватало навлечь беду.

Младший отогнал от себя эти мысли, как только Бомгю закончил целовать его бёдра и быстрым движением задрал футболку, открывая живот, — Кай моментально рефлекторно прикрыл его обеими руками, он всегда стеснялся показывать кому-либо своё тело.

— О, да ладно? Давай уже скорее с этим покончим, — рыкнул Бомгю, и его прожигающий взгляд заставил Кая почувствовать себя таким маленьким и беззащитным под своим хёном.

Он отнял руки от живота и опустил их на пол по обеим сторонам от головы в попытке найти удобное положение, но Ёнджун (кто же, блин, ещё?) свёл на «нет» все его попытки, когда подскочил с места и прижал запястья Кая к поверхности пола.

Теперь это ощущалось _иначе_. Кай чувствовал себя беззащитным — у него отняли так много контроля над ситуацией. Он напряг мышцы рук, пытаясь вывернуть запястья и поднять их, но Ёнджун чертовски силён и, о…

Губы Бомгю снова оказались на его коже, прижимаясь к родинке у бедра. Нос Бомгю тоже касался кожи, и от его горячего дыхания у Кая шли мурашки по всему телу. И как он только умудрился оказаться в таком странном положении? Ему одновременно было и жарко, и холодно, а сердце билось так быстро, будто вот-вот могло остановиться в любой момент. Ёнджун всё же отпустил его руки и сел обратно к Субину с Тэхёном.

Бомгю искал взглядом ещё родинки, но верхняя часть тела парня выглядела довольно чистой, хотя он всё же заметил одну, у левого соска. Губы Бомгю, особенно нижняя, слегка распухли от многочисленных поцелуев, поэтому, когда тот поцеловал крошечную родинку, то слегка задел губой сосок — и Кай, к своему несчастью, успел позабыть, насколько он чувствителен в этом месте. Он поджал губы и с трудом сдержал ещё один непристойный звук, надеясь, что выжидающая публика ничего не заметит.

Волна облегчения захлестнула Кая с головой, когда Бомгю, наконец, опустил ткань его футболки, однако облегчение быстро сменилось ужасом и неожиданным возбуждением, когда старший наклонился опасно низко над ним лицом к лицу и упёрся одним коленом между его ног. Кай нервно сглотнул. Он волновался и переживал слишком сильно — и небезосновательно. Потому что чувствовал покалывание в нижней части тела и прекрасно _знал_ , к чему это могло привести. Последнее, чего бы он хотел, так это торчащего из шортов стояка на потеху всем парням.

Кай знал расположение всех родинок на своём лице: одна была на шее, другая — около уха, есть ещё рядом с глазом, на щеке и на носу и… ещё одна в уголке губ. Он увидел, как Бомгю облизал губы. Неужели это было так необходимо?! Неужели Бомгю тоже завёлся, целуя его? У Кая не было ни секунды для подобного рода размышлений, потому что губы Бомгю уже целовали его в шею и, _блядь_ … как же это приятно. Кай повернул голову, чтобы Бомгю было удобнее, и старший явно воспользовался предоставленным преимуществом и позволил себе на несколько секунд прикоснуться языком к коже Кая так, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил.

И это… да, это действие Бомгю протолкнуло Кая, но протолкнуло в неверном направлении — он почувствовал, как слегка запульсировал его член. Каю определённо не стоило думать подобным образом о своём хёне, но что ему ещё оставалось делать? Он был молод и переживал период полового созревания, отчего им, ясное дело, руководили гормоны. Но этих невероятных поцелуев было так, так много, что его тело постепенно сдавалось им на милость. Это тупое загаданное Ёнджуном действие стало куда большим наказанием для Кая, нежели чем для Бомгю.

Бомгю отстранился, посмеиваясь и заставляя Кая тоже рассмеяться, но всего на мгновение. Его хён был чертовски хорош, притворяясь невинным. Казалось, Бомгю и сам начал получать удовольствие от озвученного для него вызова и устроил для всех красочное шоу, пока играл с Хюнином так, как раньше не делал этого никогда.

— Почему ты выглядишь так мило? — спросил старший вполголоса, практически неслышимо для остальных, кроме Кая, чьё лицо, вероятно, покраснело ещё сильнее, чем до этого.

Затем Бомгю наклонился к его уху, где очередное тёмное пятнышко ожидало прикосновения его губ.

— И почему ты так сильно краснеешь? — прошептал парень Каю на ухо, прежде чем поцеловать его родинку и отстраниться.

Что ему на это ответить?

Кай застыл, будучи парализованным внезапным осознанием. Бомгю _заметил_. Бомгю _знал. Какого хера?_

Бомгю снова наклонился и быстро поцеловал родинки у глаза Кая, на его носу и щеке. Остальные участники их группы завизжали, как девчонки, от этого зрелища, теряя себя от того, как очаровательно и смущённо выглядел Кай под Бомгю.

Осталась лишь одна родинка. Одна в самом уголке его губ, а Бомгю?.. Бомгю очевидно не собирался сжалиться над макне, хоть он задумался над этим на краткий миг, но затем ухмыльнулся, отчего сердце Кая пропустило удар. Бомгю взял Кая за подбородок одной рукой, чтобы слегка наклонить его голову. Кай почувствовал краем своих губ прикосновение тёплых и мягких губ Бомгю, когда тот придвинул колено, упираясь им и своим бедром Каю в пах.

И младший не смог сдержать шумного выдоха, заставляя свои бёдра оставаться в одном положении, потому что безумно хотелось поднять их навстречу Бомгю, ближе, плотнее, открыто потереться о его бедро и ощутить на себе больше давления. Кай хотел этого так сильно — хотел, чтобы Бомгю остался рядом, неважно: над ним или под ним, он просто тоже хотел трогать своего хёна и целовать его тело. Его накрыло диким желанием всего этого под влиянием момента.

Однако всё исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось. Бомгю поднялся на ноги, оставляя его лежать на холодном полу. Кай незамедлительно сел. Он был так возбуждён и при этом не уверен, что его футболка и шорты достаточно хорошо закрывали бёдра и пах. Его член не затвердел от притока крови, нет, но вполне мог бы, если бы Бомгю удерживал его под собой хотя бы на пару минут дольше.

— Ну хорошо. Я выбираю Ёнджун-хёна! — объявил Бомгю, и старший немедленно поднял голову, чтобы на него посмотреть.

— Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что я выберу действие. Давай!

— Супер. Будь добр, подожги свои найки!

* * *

В итоге эту ночь Ёнджун провёл на диване. Было довольно-таки странно засыпать в спальне лишь с четырьмя занятыми кроватями. Кай мысленно пожалел Ёнджуна, а ещё он думал о том, что это именно он должен был сегодня спать на диване. Каю изначально стоило отказаться от того, чтобы быть вовлечённым в чужое действие, но всё это произошло так… быстро.

Он совершенно ни на кого не злился. Кай бы даже сказал, что ему понравилось. Однако в чём был смысл этой игры, если она так и не смогла сблизить его с Бомгю? Скорее, она возымела противоположный эффект: теперь они стали вести себя ещё более неловко друг с другом. Хюнин Кай уже свыкся с этим неприятным ощущением в животе. Каждый раз, как они встречались в общежитии, они избегали смотреть друг другу в глаза. Они оба были слишком напуганы, чтобы вспоминать произошедшее даже в шутку.

И он оказался прав. Даже после их дебюта, после шоукейса в США, после их первого камбека и после их второго камбека — они по-прежнему вели себя неловко в окружении друг друга.

И по сей день Хюнин Кай винит во всём последствия этой дурацкой игры.


End file.
